


Two Men in Masks

by RiotFalling



Series: Riot’s SteveTonySeptember [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, Kinda, M/M, Poetry, no one that’s who, who doesn’t love some good ol’ fashioned 616 identity porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: There's a man in a suit of armor. There's a man in a three piece suit. They're both wearing masks, and you don't think you'll ever see beneath them.





	Two Men in Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: identity porn

There's two men.

There's a man in a suit. He pulls you from the cold and he shows you the future, shows you who you can be in it.

There's a man in a lab. He wears a different kind of suit, a different kind of mask. He gives you a home, and a family, and a million fake smiles that don’t reach his eyes.

The man in the suit is always smiling, you can hear it in his voice. You'll never see it on his face, but that smile means the world to you.

The man in the lab is kind and generous and a million miles away. He gives you everything you could want, gives you a sharp grin and then pushes you away.

There's a man in a suit of armor. There's a man in a three piece suit. They're both wearing masks, and you don't think you'll ever see beneath them.

You wonder why you so desperately want to. Except you already know, don’t you?

There’s two men, and they both wear masks.

And it’s horrible, falling in love twice over with zero hope. But you wouldn’t give it up. Not for anything.

There’s a man in a lab. He has secrets that he’ll never share and a rueful twist to his smile. You don’t think you’ll ever really know him, but oh you want to.

There’s a man in a suit. He’s your best friend, but he’ll never tell you his name. You know everything about him but his face, everything but what his smile looks like.

There's two men. Until suddenly there's only one.

You say his name, and you know him, and his smile finally reaches his eyes. And all the masks are gone.


End file.
